C'est la Vie
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: Have you ever noticed that when you put your sights on something, it only gets farther away from your grasp? No matter how hard you try, you can't quite catch up to the fading dreams. .... Story in Hisoka's point of view. ONE SHOT Rated just to be safe...


_**Ugh, my stories have SUCKED! -.- I hope that I can do a bit later in the coming days. I thought of this when I was upset last night, so I hope it's okay... It is in Hisoka's view. **_

Have you ever noticed that when you put your sights on something, it only gets farther away from your grasp? No matter how hard you try, you can't quite catch up to the fading dreams. The moment you get close enough, you had forgotten what it was you had been fighting for. At the end of the day, you know it'll happen to you, even when you don't want it to or expect it to. You can cry, you can scream... but you can't escape what's inevitable, you know. 'Eternal Life' isn't all it's cracked up to be. Neither is life after death. Immortality is a curse, not a blessing. Watching all the ones you loved die while you can't stop it. And slowly, as the years pass after your death, you are forced to watch people forget about you.

"Who?" They'd say, laughing softly. It's not someone they knew. Why care? That's just the world today. Nobody cares. They continue with their disgusting infatuation with fashion and religion, while putting down all who are different. They kill those who say that they are different.

And the youth of this world... They are forced to watch news of war while their parents protect them from the dangers and shelter them from what would only make them stronger. Don't they see that that's hurting the child...? I understand you don't want them hurt, but... Why keep them in captivity when you could let them see what's happening for themselves? It leads to better understanding, better social skills, and a longer and happier life.

Suicide rates have increased dramatically. Murder rates have also increased, along with carelessness and starvation. Depressed is setting in to the entire nation. Not only our own, but ones around us. Look around. Listen to nature and what it has to say. Don't listen to the idiots who just want to push eternal life on us, or shove religion down our throats.

'God is watching over us. He is protecting us. He wants to save us from ourselves' Okay. Sure. Then where is He now? He has gone into hiding, right? When the wind blows, is it His breath upon us, taking yet another life to add onto His collection? When it rains, is it His tears that soak through our clothes and cause floods? When the earth shakes, is He angry? When we kill, is it in God's name? Do you really think that 'equality' is really a factor you can believe, when people believe that there are ones superior to us up above? Are we only using this as an excuse to blame something or someone when we make a mistake? If all of humanity is equal, than 'God' should be too, shouldn't he? Or is there something that I am missing?

"Oh, you're only a child. You wouldn't understand." They told me. Children apparently cannot understand things that adults are afraid to say aloud. The mistakes of our forefathers show even today. We all make mistakes. We don't understand everything, nor will we ever be able to. Why hide it? Why lie? Be everything you can be, don't fight. Don't argue over things. This world is the only one we've got. What happens when it's gone? Will we live on the _moon_?

I refuse to believe that God exists. I refuse to believe that the very thing that gives us life would take it away so brutally. To allow things like murder and rape to happen... Human desires are scary issues. When the desires are not fulfilled, it could lead to disaster. Blood could be spilt. Tears will fall over the bodies of the dead loved ones. Fires will begin in our hearts, and grudges will be held for centuries.

Innocence is lost sooner and sooner with each generation. Groups of teens around the world are dying away. Not physically, but mentally. Eyes are covered. Mouths are taped and sewn shut. Hands are bound together. Chains shackle them to their roots, rendering them helpless to all threats that they face.

Please. Just listen to your surroundings. Look deep inside your heart and see what we could really be. Without the weapons. Without the anger.

I did.

And I found love.

_**Okay. I know it's short, but that's okay. XD I think this one was actually kinda good. And the religion things; Yes, those are my views. I just think that the idea of a god watching us and protecting us is just too good to be true. All of this is the way I see it, and the views somewhat reminded me of Hisoka. And I do NOT want to hear about how 'god is ALWAYS there' and bla bla bla bla bla. Shut up, I don't want to hear about it. We can believe what we want to believe, it's not wrong to be different. :) So don't get angry at me for this kind of thing. **_

_**Well... I hope you liked this... and I'll see you in the next stories. :)**_


End file.
